The Puppetmaster
by McHammer
Summary: A Sim realizes that his entire life is being controlled and manipulated by an unknown being. Will he be able to break free, or will he trapped with the rest of the sheep forever?


Day One: Have I always lived with these people? I mean, they're my family, but I keep having the strangest feeling that I've only just met them. Like it always haven't been this way. I wouldn't be worrying about it so much if it wasn't for the fact that my family looks nothing like me what so ever. Also, my brother is black. Everyone says he's family. Yeah, so is the mailman, apparently.

Day Two: I noticed that our coffee maker is facing the wall that the counter is up against. For some reason, this makes it impossible for my family to use it. They refuse to grab it, turn it 180 degrees, and use it. They just throw their hands into the air and spaz for a bit. I turn it around when I think nobody's watching.

Day Three: Saw Doctor Norton about that blue stuff that would always come out when I try to use the washroom. He said not to worry about it. I'm still concerned.

Day Four: This can't be right. I timed myself walking down the stairs. There were only twenty steps. My watch said it took five minutes. Five minutes to go down the stairs? Come to think of it, time has been seeming a little screwy lately. Or forever. Or recently, I don't know, everything is so confusing.

Day Five: Apparently, that promotion I keep getting turned down for at the bank is because I don't have enough friends. I'm not assuming this, this was printed on the back of my paycheck. As it would turn out, a man with only five friends is apparently incapable of operating a freaking computer, but God across the hall with his six friends is more than qualified. I'm thinking of quitting, maybe I'll look through the job listings tomorrow.

Day Six: No good jobs jumped out at me, but I did learn that apparently criminals are using the newspaper now to find potential applicants. Because that's a great way to not get arrested, right? There's something screwy in this town, I can feel it. Maybe a swim around the pool will give me a chance to do some thinking.

Day Seven: The ladder disappeared. The goddamn ladder disappeared. It was right there, I turned my back to do another lap around the pool, and it vanished. I was treading water for three hours before it popped back into existence behind me. Lucky it did, the ladder was the only way out of the pool. Wait, why couldn't I just climb from the pool? I tried that, but my arms and legs wouldn't do what I was thinking. No more swimming for now, I'll just sit by the fireplace and read a book about paranormal activity or something .

Day Eight: I burned down the house! Sweet Jesus, why did I burn down the house? I don't know what came over me, there I was just standing by the fireplace, and my arms just started moving! I was grabbing burning logs from the fire, and throwing them down on the carpet! Why couldn't I stop? Why did I do that? What reason could there possibly be for me to have the unstoppable urge to torch my house and kill my family? They didn't even move! They just ran to the blaze, flailed their arms, and let themselves die! Only by the sheer luck of being in his crib, and unable to rush to the fire, did my kid brother Michael survive. There's something evil in this town, and I have to stop it. We're sleeping in the local library tonight, but tomorrow, we'll get to the bottom of this.

Day Nine: Oh God, it's following us! My brother and I had only the clothes on our backs, and his favorite teddy bear named Kyle. At least, it was named Kyle. I woke up on the library couch to find my baby brother playing with Boner. That's what he was calling the bear. Like it was never called Kyle. That... that thing, that presence is following us. Changing our lives, little things at a time, playing with the world.

Day Ten: Linda, a social worker, came to the library today. She came to take Michael away from me. I locked the doors. She teleported inside. She teleported inside! I was powerless to keep her away, no matter how many locked doors or strategically-positioned couches I put in the way. Micheal's gone, with that demon in the form of a social aid worker. I can't go on like this anymore. Today, my sole set of clothes changed. My white T-shirt and blue jeans have been changed by the monster that is stalking me. Why the hell else would I be wearing a three piece suit, with nothing but tiny penises for a pattern? And why does nobody mention it? Not one person mentioned my change of clothes? Does nobody notice I'm wearing a suit of dicks? Is this whole town crazy? Hold on, something's just come to me. I've got a theory on how to solve this whole thing, but I'll sleep on it, give it some thought.

Day Eleven: Not much time. The demons set fire to library. Trapped. Have three of his own in here. Not human. Not by a long short. They are mindless beings. No mind of own. Like puppets. Puppetmaster knows I'm on to him. Smoke filling room. Lungs burning. Eyes getting heavy. Can't stay awake. With my last breath, I curse the Puppetmaster. Fuck you, Puppetmaster. Fuck you...


End file.
